Noël au Sanctuaire
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand les Saints d'Athéna, sur ordre de celle-ci, fêtent Noël ? Première fic, désolée...
1. Chapitre 1

C'était une journée tout à fait normale au Sanctuaire... Pourtant, le Chevalier des Poissons était excité comme une puce. Aphrodite sautait partout .Car ce soir, c'était Noël, et la plupart des protecteurs dorés comptaient fêter cet événement en bonne et due forme. Coup de bol pour eux, les Bronzes montaient au Sanctuaire pour venir fêter la Noël avec leurs amis, et viendraient squatter. Ça promettait. Ils étaient dix-neuf au total : Les douzes ors plus Kiki, les cinq bronzes et Saori . Ils allaient se réunir chez le douxième gardien. Seulement, Aphrodite avait un mauvais pressentiment ; une bande de malades pareils, ce serait pas un peu le bordel ?

Il secoua sa tête, chassant de sa tête l'image de la fête partant en cacahuète. Il regarda l'horloge, fébrile. Patience; il n'était encore que 15h ! Il eut une pensée pour les premiers gardiens, les bronzes et la déesse qui devront se taper toutes les marches...

Jet de Saori Kido ...

-On arrive bientôt ?, maugréa Seiya en se goinfrant de chips.

-Pas encore, répondit Athéna en lui en volant une.

-SHUN ! JE VAIS MOURIR AVANT LA FIN DU TRAJET !

Le couple s'amusa franchement à la vue du pauvre Ikki qui agonisait sur la banquette, à côté du Chevalier d'Andromède.

-Calme-toi grand frère, ce n'est rien... Ça va passer ! Tu as pris ton médicament ?

En vérité, le petit frère avait vraiment envie de rigoler, mais se retenait et gardait un air compatissant... Fourbe, Saori attrapa une poignée de chips dans le paquet de Pégase et la fourra dans la bouche du Phénix, en lui disant que ce serait bon pour ce qu'il avait. Haut-le-coeur du Phénix qui n'en pouvait plus de son mal de l'air qui lui arrachait les entrailles, donc essaya de dormir la tête sur les genoux de son frère. Ça marchait assez bien, si on oubliait Seiya et Saori qui ricanaient ou faisaient les imbéciles. Soudain, la voix de Tatsumi résonna :

-Nous arrivons.

Les six amis (?) prirent leurs bagages et sortirent. Athéna regarda sa montre : 17h48. Seiya et Shiryu dûrent porter Ikki tandis que Shun et Hyôga se chargeaient des valises. Au calme...

Devant l'aéroport athénien se tenait un quatuor plutôt spécial... Quatre jeunes hommes à la chevelure extravagante: Mû du Bélier, Saga des Gémeaux, Shaka de la Vierge et Shura du Capricorne. Sortirent de l'aéroport nos bronzes et la Déesse, j'ai nommé: Ikki (à moitié mort), Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyôga et Saori.. Après d'assez bruyantes retrouvailles à coups d'étreintes et de bises de toutes sortes, ils prirent la route vers le Sanctuaire, qui était assez proche. Le trajet ne se passa malheureusement pas sans encombres, puisque sous le poids du Phénix, Pégase et le Dragon s'effondrèrent. Aussi Saga, Shura et Shaka se retrouvèrent avec un bronze chacun...

Le temps d'arriver au Sanctuaire, les énergumènes s'étaient réveillés, et c'est d'un pas fier que le groupe aborda le parvis du premier Temple.

-Douze maisons à monter... , soupira Saori.

-Je peux régler ça, Déesse., offrit Saga.

-Bien Chevalier ! Utilise ton cosmos ! Tu sers à ça !

- _Que s'ouvre une autre Dimension._

Aphrodite les accueilla à l'entrée. Derrière lui se tenait l'apprenti du Bélier, Kiki, et les têtes de Aldébaran du Taureau, Ailolia du Lion, Milo du Scorpion et de Masque de Mort du Cancer.

Les 10 entrèrent , et furent invités à entrer dans le salon.

-C'est pas encore Noël, lança le Cancer, mais on peut se détendre ! Profitons-en pour planifier un peu !

Aiolia et Masque de Mort se retournèrent vers Milo et Hyôga avant de lancer:

-Vous deux... Pas moyen de vous caser ensemble chez la même personne.

-Ça va finir en charnier !,rigola Kiki comme un tordu.

Une tape derrière sa tête le remit à sa place.

Masque de Mort partit complètement en steak après avoir entendu cette réflexion de la part de l'enfant, et ils se mirent à rigoler comme deux idiots.

-Bon, coupa Ailolia. Qui dort chez qui ? Parce que même si il y a douze temples, il y a pas assez de place pour qu'on dorme tous chez Aphro, et on va pas se taper toutes les marches demain matin !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Un autre chapitre ! ^^**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Salut ! Oui je me suis lancée... Contente que ça te plaise ! Effectivement ça ne peut que partir en steak, avec tous ces gens bizarres... Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pourvu qu'il te plaise ! ^^**

* * *

Shun empoigna fermement Hyôga par le bras avant de déclarer, presque possessivement :

-Je ne me sépare pas de lui ! On va chez Aldébaran !

-Attends, objecta Aioros, fraîchement arrivé. Faut que vous restiez à proximité... Donc il sera plus pratique que l'on se réunisse dans les temples les plus proches, à savoir ceux du Verseau, du Capricorne ou éventuellement le mien.

-Aaaah pas con ! percuta Cygnus.

-Mais on peut aller dans le Palais du Pope aussi ?, interrogea Kiki.

-Oh gamin, intervint Masque de Mort. Déjà que Shion est pas là, alors ce sera peut-être mieux de ne pas trop aller faire de fiesta chez lui...

-Le crabe a raison, approuva Ikki.

Personne n'eut le temps de renchérir, puisque les deux golds retardataires, à savoir Dohkô de la Balance et Camus du Verseau, firent leur apparition. Les pauvres étaient chargés comme des baudets.

-Désolé, s'excusa Camus. Voilà Aphro, on a fait toutes les courses qu'il fallait...

-C'est parfait !, hulula le concerné. On va pouvoir préparer le repas !

La pauvre Balance dut suivre le suédois dans sa cuisine pour l'aider à déballer, pendant que Camus se faisait assaillir par Milo et Hyôga. Il les repoussa du mieux qu'il put pour tenter de discuter avec les autres. S'ensuivit alors la plus intelligente joute verbale que le monde ait connu, entre les deux larrons.

-Déjà c'est moi que Camus préfère.

-Même pas vrai, d'abord ! Et puis c'est plus beau les cygnes blancs ! Les scorpions sadiques et moches ça rend tout de suite moins bien !

-Tais toi blondinet, sinon je lance Antarès sur ta petite bouille de canard...

-Essaie sadique ! Essaie et Maître Camus il te mettra ton Antarès là où je pense !

Milo tira de façon très mature les mèches dorées du Chevalier du Cygne, qui apprécia moyennement le geste. Il s'empara d'un coussin du canapé et le lança dans la tête du grec. Le duel dégénéra pour une raison inconnue en bataille générale...Camus et Mû coururent se réfugier dans la cuisine, abandonnant Shaka méditant l'air de rien. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur le suédois en tablier à dentelles talonné par Dohkô.

-Un souci les gars ?

-Euh oui ? Ils se font une bataille de coussins dans ton salon...

Aphrodite eut un petit balaiement de la main.

-Laisse-les va ! Ils finiront par toucher Shaka et se prendre les Trésors du Ciel dans la gueule, ça leur apprendra !Ils avaient qu'à réfléchir !

Un bruit d'explosion suivi de hurlements fit sursauter le français.

-Tu vois, reprit Aphrodite satisfait. Ça n'aura pas tardé.

-Euh... Oui, intervint Mû. On peut vous aider à cuisiner ?

-Mais bien sûr mini-mouton !, rigola la Balance.

Le Bélier et le Verseau entrèrent dans la cuisine, et c'est en tablier à fanfreluches qu'ils aidèrent le septième et le dernier gardien pour préparer diverses choses. La besogne terminée, ils retournèrent au salon chargés de boissons et d'amuses-gueules. Ils y trouvèrent une bande d'énergumènes calmes et correctement assis dans les fauteuils et canapé. Certains avaient le poil quelque peu roussi tiens... Mais le Cancer ne resta pas silencieux longtemps en voyant ce que Dohkô tenait dans les mains. Il lança alors son ultime appel. L'appel à la boisson.

-BIERE ! BIEEEEEERE ! B-

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Aphrodite qui l'assomma d'un coup de bouteille non identifiée. Masque de Mort tomba raide.

-Dans le mille, félicita Shura.

-N'est-ce pas ? J'avais prévu cette bouteille pour le faire tomber dans un coma éthylique à la base...

-Ah c'est quoi ? C'est fort ?, s'enquit le Sagittaire.

-De l'aquavit. Celui-là est un peu plus fort que la moyenne oui.

Aioros déglutit. Aphrodite lui avait déjà fait goûter ce truc jaune de sa fabrication. Et il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite...

-Et encore, continua fièrement le Poissons. Celui que tu as goûté était bien plus jeune que celui-là.

-Oh Déesse...

C'est alors que dans un changement de sujet desepéré, Aiolia se leva de son fauteuil, pour annoncer :

-On est dix-neuf. Donc si Aphro, Camus et Shura acceptent, ils hébergeront cinq ou six personnes chacun. Faisons des groupes !

-Les trois gardiens susnommés acquiescèrent.

-Je ne prends que des gens calmes, annonça Camus.

-Et bien désignez les groupes !, proposa Saori. Mais ne séparez pas les trop bons camarades.

Shura eut un rictus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!**

 **Voilà la suite ^^**

 **Réponse :**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Je ne sais pas si ton mauvais pressentiment était fondé, à toi de voir...**

* * *

-C'est moi qui reçoit donc j'ai le droit de choisir en premier, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Aphrodite. Bien. Saori, Shun, Ikki, Aldébaran, Kiki et Seiya. Ca vous va ?

Les nommés acquiescèrent.

-Bon c'est à moi, renchérit Camus. Alors... Hyôga.

-YES !, hurla Cygnus.

-Mais aussi Shaka, Mû, Aiolia et Milo.

-BOUM ! Je serai là aussi-euh ! T'as vu canard vexé !, hurla Milo à son tour.

Shura tomba à terre en PLS. Son rictus était confirmé, son mauvais pressentiment aussi. Il hébergeait Aioros, Saga, Shiryû, Masque de Mort et Dohkô.

-Euh la chèvre ça va ?, demanda Ikki.

La réponse du Capricorne ne fut pas audible, puisque Hyôga et Shun faisaient un mauvais remake de _Titanic_ avec la musique à la flûte.

-Hyôga ! Ne me quitte pas !

-Hélas Shun, c'est notre destinée... Adieu, lui répondit Hyôga en se cognant contre Camus faisant office d'iceberg. (Ironie quand tu nous tiens)

-OH ! C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?! ET SHAKA RANGE CETTE FLÛTE !

Le coup de gueule d'Ikki ne fit pas l'effet escompté, puisque le maître des lieux venait de repérer Milo sautant joyeusement sur une banquette.

-Attachez-le.

Une fois le Scorpion ligoté sur une chaise, l'apéritif commença. Heureusement que les (quelques) Chevaliers d'Or responsables avaient interdit l'alcool à la jeune réincarnation et aux autres bronzes. Car la Déesse ne voulut rien entendre et s'enfila un demi-verre d'ouzo cul sec. Aioros qui ne tenait pas l'alcool commençait à chanceler après la première bière. Shiryû, Shaka et Camus discutaient philosophie pendant que tout le monde parlait de tout et de rien, mis à part Shura toujours en PLS sur un fauteuil et surveillé par Andromède. Le Chevalier rose sirotait un jus d'orange sur ordre de son grand frère chéri qui ne lui autorisait rien de plus, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Pourtant le Phénix ne se gêna pas pour tester l'ouzo d'Aiolia et le saké de Dohkô.

Milo, que Camus avait décroché dans sa grande bienveillance, était sacrément éméché et riait d'un air goguenard avec le Cancer.

-Eh Camuuuus t'as vu ma jupe ? Nan je rigole hein c'est une fustaneeelle ! C'est grec ça te plaaaaît ? Et t'as vu Masque de Mort il a un caleçon à fleeeuuurs !

-Oui Milo calme-toi. Et t'as l'air de l'apprécier ta jupette, quand je pense au temps qu'il a fallu pour te persuader à la mettre...

-Eeeeh Aiolia, Aioros Sagaaaa ! Venez on se fait un sirtakiiii !

-Ouais des baaaarres !, hurlèrent les frères Lion et Sagittaire.

Mais le Gémeaux ne fut pas de cet avis. Aussi les trois larrons montèrent sur la belle table d'Aphrodite pendant que Saga mettait le CD de musique traditionnelle.

-Spectacle de notre culture les gars.

Après une danse chancelante de quelques minutes et un public explosé de rire, Shun souleva un point qui lui semblait important. Aussi demanda t-il à la Vierge, avec toute son innocence :

-Dis Shaka, je me suis toujours posé la question... Tu as déjà vu une vraie fille ?

Le sixième gardien aux yeux déjà bien ouverts vira au rouge pivoine.

-Mais... Mais enfin Shun !, sermonna Aldébaran, amusé. Ce ne sont pas des questions !

-Ouais c'est comme si je demandais à Masque de Mort s'il sait draguer correctement, renchérit Kiki.

-Mais ! Que... QUOI ?

-Je l'ai déjà vu faire et c'est pas terrible ! Avec Shina et il a pris une claque !

Le Cancer et la Vierge bougonnèrent sous les rires et taquineries de leurs collègues. Puis Aphrodite poussa un cri des plus virils (comprenez: digne d'une diva) en recevant Shura sur les pieds, ce qui réveilla le pauvre évanoui.

-Que se passe...

-Tu t'es évanoui en PLS quand tu as compris qui tu allais accueillir ce soir.

-Ah oui c'est vrai...

Shura observa son reflet dans la glace accrochée au mur avant de pousser un cri beaucoup plus grave que celui du Poissons. Il était maquillé ? Gloss rose paillettes, mascara triple couche, blush pâle et ombre à paupières vert clair. Il se tourna vers Andromède, furieux.

-Shun... J'ai plus qu'à aller me nettoyer maintenant !

-Pardon Shura, c'était si tentant ! Pas la peine, c'est du waterproof ! Et au moins t'es prêt pour aller draguer !

Hennissements de rire dans l'assemblée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow ^^**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Non Saga, ne meurs pas ! Il ne faut pas ! Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire, là ils sont pas encore rentrés aux temples... xD**

* * *

Shura se résigna et décida d'aider Aldébaran et Aphrodite pour mettre la table, sous les rires de ses autres frères d'armes.

-Aidez au lieu de vous marrer.

L'aide ne vint évidemment pas, aussi les trois compères se dépêchèrent de dresser la table. Pendant ce temps, Masque de Mort tentait d'immobiliser Shaka pour savoir si il portait des caleçons sous son sari... Le valeureux Chevalier des Poissons n'écouta que son courage et assomma le Cancer d'un habile lancer d'assiette-frisbee. Lequl fit combo sur Seiya qui faisait des conneries dans son coin et ne gênait personne. Puis l'assiette s'arrêta délicatement sur la table basse, sans plus de dégâts. Sifflements admiratifs de Mû et tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Punaise Aphro t'es super doué !

-Merci merci. A force de lancer des roses vous savez...

La solidarité d'Andromède n'étant plus à prouver, notre bon Chevalier rose hissa tant bien que mal le crabe sur un canapé, avant de sortir d'on-ne-sait-où une palette de maquillage, et de se pencher sur le gold.

Shura déjà blessé dans sa virilité, eut une pensée pour Masque de Mort. La table mise sans plus d'incidents, tous coururent à table sans voir le Mur de Cristal qu'avait érigé le Bélier. Tous s'écrasèrent de manière plus ou moins artistique dessus.

-Personne à table tant que vous n'aurez pas lavé vos mains bande de sauvages!, hurla Mû. A quoi ça sert que j'essaie d'élever correctement mon disciple si vous ne montrez pas l'exemple !

-La salle de bain est au fond du couloir sur la droite, renseigna Aphrodite.

Le troupeau s'y rendit en traînant les pieds, pendant que le maître des lieux s'approchait de Shun, qui tenait un pinceau à blush dans la main.

-Je peux essayer ?

-Mais bien sûr !

En faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas rire, Aphrodite relooka le très viril italien avec un beau mascara outremer, du fard rose et du gloss assorti, ainsi qu'une épaisse couche de fond de teint. (Andromède avait tout prévu).

Le troupeau revint et put s'installer à table une fois que le Bélier eut senti leurs mains pour vérifier qu'elles sentaient le savon. Aldébaran disparut avec Aphrodite dans la cuisine puis reparurent avec deux énormes plats dans les mains.

-J'ai cuisiné traditionnel, s'excusa le Poissons. Donc je n'ai pas fait d'entrée...

-C'est pas grave Aphro, lui répondit Shiryû. Ca à l'air très bon quand même.

-Ce sont des pommes de terres fourrées !

Les plus bourrés salivaient très impoliment ou dormaient sur la table. Le Poissons ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et servit les convives. Ils arrivaient au dessert quand Aioros leva le nez :

-Dis-moi Shaka ?

-Euh ? Oui ?

-T'aurais pas vu mon tapis de gym ?

-Gné ?

La pauvre réincarnation de Bouddha ne comprenait pas de quel tapis de gym parlait le Sagittaire. Ce fut Kiki, assis entre lui et Shiryû, qui l'aida un peu:

-Euh... Aioros, si tu veux faire un peu de gym tu peux en faire sans tapis tu sais...

-Tu as raison Mû ! Je vais aller faire quelques exercices... Devant le canapé !

-Euh ouais mais moi c'est Kiki en fait...

Aioros partit faire des squats à l'autre bout du salon pendant qu'Aphrodite leur donnait un genre de pâtisserie de sa fabrication. Puis une partie de tarot en équipes s'imposa.

 _Le CSA a envoyé une lettre à l'auteure, disant que cette partie de la fic était peu racontable, et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser sa bipolarité prendre le dessus. Aussi allons-nous passer le contenu de cette partie de tarot._

Onze heures du soir, Shaka et Camus tentaient de contenir un Saga devenu gris, Aiolia dansait sur la table, Aioros, Milo et Saori étaient tombés raides ivres, Mû dormait dans un coin avec Kiki, Ikki, Shiryû et Seiya formaient un tas informe, Dohkô avait disparu.

Les deux seuls encore assez sobres, à savoir Aphrodite et Shun, mitraillèrent le salon de photographies compromettantes. Puis ils décidèrent de réveiller un peu tout ce beau monde... En chantant.

-Tu es prêt Shun ? 1...2...3 !

 **Quand il me prend dans ses bras,**

 **Qu'il me parle tout bas,**

 **Je vois la vie en roooooooseuh !**

Sursaut et réveil collectif à l'entente de ce massacre musical.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellow ! ^^**

 **Je pense que ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre ^^**

* * *

Ikki se précipita sur son frère pour le bâilloner. Lui, Shura et Camus furent les premiers debout. Le Chevalier des Glaces réveilla sa troupe d'un coup de pied aux fesses bien senti avant de tous les traîner par le fond du pantalon, saluant le maître des lieux au passage. Shura quant à lui chargea Aioros sur son dos et donna le départ, suivi par Saga gris et les autres. Le pauvre Capricorne se sentait tellement mal, entre celui qui l'avait manipulé et celui qu'il a tué ! Aphrodite de son côté continua de chanter de sa voix de soprano.

Arrivé au onzième temple, Camus jeta tout son équipage dans une chambre et partit s'enfermer dans la sienne. C'était sans compter sur Milo et Hyôga... Car ils étaient bien réveillés. Donc pour une raison que la raison ignore (sûrement celle de son esprit embrumé d'alcool), Milo commença à se défouler sur le pauvre Cygnus à coups de _Scarlet Needle_ en hurlant. Ils furent jetés dans le couloir par les autres, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de gêner les deux protagonistes, car Hyôga s'était mis à se défendre aussi.

- _Par la poussière de diamaaaant !_

-Mais oui mais non.

-Queu-ah ?

Milo se saisit du blond pour le cogner dans le mur, en pleurant et disant que le russe était maléfique et qu'il possédait Camus. Ils en étaient encore à se battre comme des chiffoniers quand Camus apparut, en robe de chambre et l'air contrarié.

-C'est quoi ce cirque ? HEIN MILO ? Je veux des explications !

Le pauvre grec se fit tout petit, et Cygnus en profita pour se jeter aux pieds du Verseau.

-Maîtreuh ! Regardez dans quel état il m'a mis ! Moi j'ai juste voulu me défendre ! Il est maléfique maître ! Protégez-moi !

Le maître en question considéra son disciple, et ses yeux s'agrandirent à la vue de son visage rétamé. Puis il se tourna vers Milo, les poings serrés.

-Alors comme ça tu te permets de faire du mal à mon disciple !?

-Mais Camuuuus...

-Pas de mais ! Retourne dans la chambre ! Allez viens Hyôga, nous on va dormir tous les deux !

Hyôga suivit son maître puis sourit à Milo de toutes ses dents éclatées. Dépité, le Scorpion retourna dans la chambre.

Du côté du Capricorne, Aioros s'était incrusté dans son lit et lui bavait allègrement dessus, accroché à sa taille comme une ventouse. Shura n'osa pas bouger et finit par s'endormir, pendant que Saga gris complotait dans les toilettes et que Shiryû lisait dans le couloir.

Chez les Poissons, rien à signaler, mis à part la joyeuse bande de bisounours que formaient Ikki, Shun, Seiya, Saori et Kiki, accrochés ensemble dans un câlin collectif inconscient. Aphrodite considéra en bâillant son salon devasté, et décida qu'il rangerait plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, les occupants du temple des Poissons furent réveillés par Ikki qui chantait (brailler serait un terme plus exact) une chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman dans la douche. Dans l'espoir de sauver l'humanité de ce fléau, Aphrodite entra dans la salle de bain, lança une savonnette au Phénix et repartit faire son ménage comme si de rien n'était.

Du côté du Verseau, les colocataires se réveillaient, agréablement bercés dans leur demi-sommeil par la prière matinale de la Vierge. Enfin ça, c'était sans prendre un compte les ronflements sonores du Scorpion. Mais bon...

Shura pour sa part fut réveillé par Aioros qui demandait des câlins. Il devait avoir une belle gueule de bois... Il prétexta une envie pressante pour s'y soustraire, et trébucha dans le couloir sur le corps de Shiryû, avant de sursauter en voyant Saga bleu (le retour) allongé de tout son long devant la cuvette. Le Capricorne le poussa doucement du bout du pied avant de sortir prendre l'air.

Une fois tout le monde lavé, toiletté et habillé (traditionnel bien sûr, Camus et Shura y veillaient), la joyeuse douzaine de protecteurs d'Athéna entama la montée de marches pour se rendre au dernier temple du Zodiaque.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dernier chapitre ! Un peu court certes mais là quand même !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Titanic492 :** **Je suis heureu** **se** **que ma fic te plaise ! Je ne souhaite pas tuer les gens non ! ^^ Pour moi c'est assez logique puisque Aphro lance des roses il doit être doué non ? Et il n'a loupé aucune cible... Je suis contente également que tu partages ma vision du trio Milo/Hyôga/Camus ! Quelle victime ce Verseau ! Et tu as raison, on va parler un pitit peu de Shion...**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de review ^^'**

 **sagadesgemeaux : Nan ce n'est rien ! Et Seiya tais-toi ! Saga est toujours vivant ! Je n'aime pas écrire des fics trop longues, j'ai toujours peur que les personnes qui lisent se lassent... En tout cas c'est quand même gentil d'avoir review presque tous les chapitres parus ^^ Merci à toi, je suis heureuse que cela t'ait plu !**

* * *

Le Poissons les accueillit tous à bras ouverts, et nota avec amusement les cernes violettes sous les yeux des dixième et onzième gardiens. Et, sans surprise, Shura et Camus étaient collés par Aioros et Hyôga. Tout le monde entra, un "Joyeux Noël !" sonore retentit, et on alla prendre le petit-dej. Et c'est là que Milo, malgré sa gueule de bois monumentale, eut une illumination :

-Mais attendez les gars, on fête une fête chrétienne alors qu'on est censés tous croire en la Déesse Athéna. Il y a pas un bug ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai ordonné, gloussa Saori. Bonne idée n'est-ce pas ?

-Certes, glissa Camus entre ses dents. Hyôga m'a servi de bouillotte toute la nuit et mon temple a failli s'écrouler avec les ronflements de Milo mais sinon tout allait pour le mieux.

La discussion dévia et partit en débat, Saori en profita pour filer à l'anglaise et se rendre là où elle avait dormi. Quand elle revint, chargée comme une mule, le ton avait monté et Masque de Mort et Aiolia, encore bien bourrés, se battaient comme des chiffoniers quant aux paroles de "Like a Virgin" de Richard Cheese. Shaka protestait en voyant son signe astrologique impliqué.

-SILENCE ! hurla Saori de sa plus belle voix.

Pour faire bonne mesure, chaque perturbateur prit une cuillère à confiture dans l'oeil par Aphrodite.

-Oui Déesse ?, demanda Saga.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous, mes Chevaliers ! En espérant que cela vous fera plaisir !

-Et qu'est-ce donc ?, demanda Seiya.

-Vous allez voir !

Et sans rien comprendre, les dix-huit protecteurs présents se retrouvèrent chacun avec un paquet dans les mains...

-Eh bien ouvrez !, dit Saori tout sourire.

C'est ainsi que Shiryû se retrouva avec de jolies lunettes de soleil (haha), Hyôga une peluche morse, Seiya un fer à cheval, Shun un coussin saucisse, Ikki une collection de briquets, Kiki une charge d'orichalque, Mû un nouveau marteau ,Aldébaran un bonnet à barbe, Saga un tapis de golf pour jouer aux toilettes, Masque de Mort une peluche hamster qui fait du bruit, Aiolia des chaussons Le Roi Lion, Shaka un sari rose à paillettes, Dohkô du papier-toilette mots croisés, Milo des aiguilles à tricoter (c'est sa grande passion), Aioros une bouteille d'ouzo, Shura un assortiment de couteaux céramique, Camus un livre intitulé "comment supporter 11 crétins dorés, plus une réincarnation divine", par Dégel du Verseau, et Aphrodite du botox...

Devant ces cadeaux pour le moins étranges, les fidèles protecteurs d'Athéna s'agenouillèrent pour remercier leur déesse de ses magnifiques cadeaux (haem). Saori était contente et morte de rire aussi.

La réincarnation de la Déesse de la Sagesse sur la Terre décida que l'on fêterait dorénavant la Nöel tous les ans au Sanctuaire.

Et quand Shion rentra ce soir-là, il eut devant lui le spectacle de désolation qu'était les Chevaliers et leur déesse une fois de plus complètement torchés. Il se dit alors qu'il tirerait tout au clair demain. Ah... Même son disciple était ivre mort... La prochaine fois il viendrait se souler avec eux tiens !


End file.
